


Secret Selfishness

by RogueWhisper



Series: Poem Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWhisper/pseuds/RogueWhisper
Summary: What if Dean really did end up having to kill Sam? Would they fight? Would Sam plead with Dean? Or would it be calm, Dean striking like the scorpion on the medallion Sam gave him so long ago? This is what I ended up with.





	1. Dean's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in 2008, when everything was much simpler in the Supernatural universe. It is written a as a poem.

Standing in the darkness, I hold fast against an ancient foe.

I search in vain for the source of this crazed rage.

Then I find it and the confusion in his dark gaze confronts me with unknown emotion.

As I sink my blade into his armored breast.

His skin splits; almost ceremoniously- 

and blood red as the moon flows unchecked.

As his eyes grow grey and the shadow of death draws him away.

I sit, lost and numb.

I'm crying, still can't understand, How I could kill my own brother.

He looks peaceful and innocent now.

His face will not show me the anger and betrayal that I seek.

No the betrayal that I need - to justify this unholy act.

As my comrades attempt to remove his empty shell from my bloody arms,

I growl and tighten my hold.

Their voices are hazy, far away, almost unfamiliar...

Only one reaches me intact-

It is the only one that matters.

I forgive you; he whispers.

You know that you would have to be the one to do it;

I sniffle, and shed a final tear.

I finally release him - and plunge his forgotten dagger deep into my chest.

I breathe heated words, my selfishness radiating from their finality.

"I won't live without you Sam."


	2. Sam's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own supernatural, but I do own this poem.

I sat silent and still.

I heard him breathe In the darkness.

I sensed the others, trying to hide –

Their attempts were futile.

I could kill them, without raising a finger.

But I wouldn't,

That would make him sad.

I was a god, defined by flesh and the sentiment of that flesh, would be my undoing.

He stepped forward; I rose to greet him.

There was no need for words between us.

Our eyes told us anything, everything that the other needed to know.

He carried no gun; only his knife.

That he didn't plan to shoot me like an animal was surprisingly a great consolation

He wore jeans faded and covered in grease.

His faithful leather jacket was beaten and battered.

And there, I almost gasped in disbelief.

Around his neck was the medallion – my medallion as perfect as when I'd bought it.

My eyes watered, and his burned.

I moved toward him slowly slipping the blade on my belt into my hand-

Then I waited.

His burning eyes closed and for a moment –

I feared that he had lost his resolve; then he stiffened

– And slammed his dagger through my bullet proof vest and into my heart.

My legs buckled and he caught me,

As my tainted blood stained his innocence.

As my life drained away his angry tears fell-

I choked out my final breath and hovered over him, waiting

Fully expecting him to let go.

The others tried to take me, but he growled possessively

-and held me tighter, still protecting me.

I floated closer to him and whispered - I forgive you -

He seemed more coherent.

\- You knew that you would have to be the one to do it -

I willed him to remember his drunken promise.

\- His eyes cleared and he picked up my forgotten dagger.

I screamed at him and told him not to, but I knew his mind was set-

As he whispered I won't live without you Sam.

And stabbed himself in the chest.


End file.
